


Cell Division : Mitosis (+ Interphase and Cytokinesis)

by scoopsie



Category: Cell Division, Cytokinesis, Mitosis
Genre: Gen, i also have to make one for meiosis so thats coming whenever the deadline for the project is, i did this for a biology project, its so heart breaking, this is how i study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsie/pseuds/scoopsie
Summary: Chromo loved her sister, Some. They were a little distant towards each other, but that changed when family troubles arose and they had to stick with each other like glue.





	

Chapter 1 - Interphase

You know, it all started when I was born. I know that sounds self-deprecating, but it’s true. If I was never born, this never would have happened. Since that is where it started though, we’ll start there. I was born a really chubby baby, about 10 pounds, they said I looked healthy though, and that I came out of the womb smiling. They aren’t wrong, I mean I was very happy growing up as a kid. You could never see me frowning, and I was always playing around without a care in the world. That’s probably the mentality that got me where I am now, but we’ll get to that later.  
When I was about 2 years old, I got a sister. Her name was Some. At first I was a little weary of her, I thought she would steal the attention away from me, and that was something I could not have. I tended to show off a lot to compensate for it.   
While we were growing up, we started to grow attached to each other. It started off with something small, just to let her know I was there for her when she wasn’t feeling the best. Letting her play with my toys, giving her my dessert at lunch, letting her have first pick on what TV show we watched after school, small stuff like that. It grew as we got older though, the showing of affection. Still subtle, but there. We became closer when we grew up, until she was about 13, we were just barely acknowledging each other's existence.

Chapter 2 - Prophase

When she was about 13, we grew more affectionate towards each other. We started giving each other hugs, complimenting each other, and overall, getting less awkward with each other. We noticed each other’s existence more often, and noticed when things changed. She noticed and complimented me when I bleached my hair, instead of ignoring me. It wasn’t that she was a mean person, she was nice, it’s just that she got nicer when she grew up. She loved everyone, she complimented everything and everyone. When she started forming her own opinions, she got nicer, yes, but she also started to dislike Dad. She was never a fan of Dad. Thought he was a bit of a stickler. It got worse when she turned 14, though. They got in fights, nothing physical, but it left scars. Mom got mad about that. They started getting in fights too, silent but fierce fights. It hurt, seeing Mom stop giving Dad notes in his lunch. Hearing muffled arguments from inside their bedroom. Sometimes, when I’m going to the bathroom in the middle of the night, I see Mom sleeping on the couch. “Another fight,” I thought. 

Chapter 3 - Metaphase

When conflict grew more frequent in the household, Some and I grew closer. We had to move into a smaller house because of money issues, and so Some and I had to share a room. We slept in bunk beds and talked for hours every night. It was about the smallest of things, like what we should make for breakfast in the morning, or laughing about what our teacher did that day. Those were my favorite times, when we would talk every night. Doesn’t happen like that anymore. At school we grew closer too. We were in different grades, but I would always come to her class to visit her when I could. We ate lunch together as well, since we started getting closer we made each other lunches and thankfully, Some was a good cook. I don’t know what we would have done if we were both terrible at cooking. We grew so close together, we were each other’s best friends. We told each other everything and worked out differences with complete ease. Our friends said we were joined at the hip because we followed each other everywhere. You wouldn’t be able to see me without her or her without me. We were a package deal.   
Our room was located upstairs in the middle of the house. So it was the optimal place to be to listen to everything going on in the house. That wasn’t the best thing at the time, it was mostly fights and yelling, and no gossip about Mom’s workplace like we hoped. The fights only got worse from there though. 

Chapter 4 - Anaphase 

The third vase slammed to the ground this week. Nothing was going right. Before, there were still times when Mom and Dad settled their differences for us, but that isn’t there anymore. Now it’s just nonstop fighting whenever they’re in the vicinity of each other. Right when the discord within the household was about to burst, Mom told us they were getting a divorce. Of course we were crushed, we loved our parents. But we were also relieved, that the fights will end, that our lives will be peaceful again. Some and I figured we would both go live with our Mom, since Some is against living with Dad. That wasn’t the case however. After months of court, it is decided that I will live with Dad and Some will move out and live with Mom. That was tough to take. We were inseparable, and now we will have to part our ways to live in two different households. We definitely weren’t ourselves for the last two weeks we were together.

Chapter 5 - Telophase

“Oh uh, hey,” Some stuttered out as I ran into her in the hallway. We didn’t talk to each other at night anymore. Just a “good night” some days, when we were feeling particularly good.   
“...Hi,” It was awkward. We haven’t talked for a week and now she wants to initiate conversation again? I mean I was the one who accidentally bumped into her, but she was the one who started the conversation. Before I could get another word out and ask her about it she bolted off to her next class. “Weird…” I mumbled before continuing on my way to Biology.   
Even if we live together and sleep in the same room, we never talk. We completely ignore each other’s existence. Sometimes, when I can confirm she is asleep, I let myself cry. Only then, will I cry. If I dare show weakness, who will she seek comfort in? Who will be strong for her? We may not talk, but I can feel a glance, or someone staring into the back of my head at times. I’m certain it’s her. I’m certain she still cares for me, like I still care for her. We just have an unbroken contract to never tell each other again. 

Chapter 6 - Cytokinesis

Today is the day. The day we move out, the day I will never see Some again. The memories of us flash through my mind. Each one increasingly more painful than the last. Memories of happy times, of our endless conversations, of our excessive displays of affection. We were best friends, we were our other half. Not anymore. Now we rarely share a glance. Now our smiles are few and far between. Now we move on. Now, we will never see each other again. Her things are packed. We finished getting all of her belongings in the moving truck. I wanted to say something, anything. Something to send her off with. Something to say I still care, and still will care even if we may never see each other again. Something to say how much I will miss her.   
“Good luck.” I end up saying. I want to say so much more, but I know it's not the time, and I know it never will be.   
“You too,” She responds, and that’s the end of that. Mom and Some get into the van, and drive off. I was right, I never did see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wild y'all. I showed it to my friend and she cried. I showed it to my Bio teacher and I got a 100 on the project. Thus here we are, my first fic on ao3 and its about Mitosis. What a ride.


End file.
